Sinking Hearts
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: What happens after Midna leaves Link? It leaves three 'Sinking Hearts'. Three shorts in each Zelda, Midna, and Link's POV's about how they suffer after the incident. First time at Angst. Oneshot, Complete, MidnaxLink, Onesided ZeLink. R and R's appreciate


Yay. Jakie is going to attempt to write Angst. Just so you know, this may as well be a failed attempt. Um… this song is majorly inspired by 'In another life' by the Veronicas. (Oh god, I'm going through a PHASE man.)

Anyways… here we goo.

**POV order: Zelda, Midna, Link.**

---

'_Link….I…'_

'_See you….' _

_Several sparkling pieces erupted, sprinkling the ground in bright white sparkles. As they spun while catching light, they dusted the sandy floor with many colors. A silhouette gently began to evaporate, powder replacing her body, which flowed gracefully into a swirling portal of white…. going…going…_

_Gone._

.:::.

It was so obvious enough that something has changed. He never came to visit; he just stayed in Ordon. He never showed signs of acknowledgement.

So naturally, when he arrived at my castle, I was very surprised.

His eyes were blank. It seemed as if the emotion has been drained from him; sucked away like life energy. He didn't even return my greeting, just stared at me with those blue eyes. Something was wrong, I could tell.

I know he's suffering. He's a strong boy, well, 'man', I should call him now. He keeps a smile on his lips, hiding the pain that's slowly killing him inside out. The smile has no emotion, just a mask, a façade he keeps to make sure those around him are happy.

I know he's hurt. I know there's nothing I can do to ease his pain, even by just a little. He won't look beyond her. He won't release his grip on her. There was no way he could look at all the other potential girls out there, one of which was standing right in front of him. I wondered if she could feel the bond they forged over the year; if she was acting the same way, suffering along with him.

But it could never work between them. She was a princess, he was a warrior. She is of Twilight, he is of Light. It seemed as if this was the real challenge for him, not the fighting, not the pain, but the mere separation.

Maybe Midna was suffering as well. Maybe she felt the way her body was being cut, piece by piece, and internal bleeding welling over. It was the same for the three of us.

They were hurting from being separated. And watching Link suffer is breaking my heart. I can't tell him. There's no way. He loves Midna, and telling him would make it so much harder on him. I can't. I know he will never be cut from this inside out over me, and he wouldn't cry himself to sleep every night when my image burned in his mind.

These past years have taken a toll on all three of us. The aches in our chests just grow bigger and bigger overtime as we miss each other more. Seeing him, well, I figured it would make me slightly happier, take the weight off my chest.

But it just tugs more and more. Watching him nod blankly as I thank him and offer a drink, it…. it just _kills_ me. The pain is unbearable.

I know what my feelings are, and I know that I will always watch from a distance. I will never be able to help him, as he gets more and more hurt inside. I will watch as he dies internally, and slowly… the man I fell in love with, will turn to someone as cold as stone.

I love him.

I love him enough not to be jealous. I love him to know that I must do anything to keep him happy. He's already very upset; I do not need to add the burden of my love onto his shoulders.

If only I could live another life. Maybe in that one, he would love me, and not her – and she wouldn't love him. It would be so much easier for all three of us. But it will never happen. I'm trapped in the walls of my life, and when they crumble, so will the rest of my conscience.

So instead, I just suffer, the same as he does, because only when he is happy, is when I am.

.:::.

I tried. I really did.

Why couldn't I get those last words? Just spit them out, tell him the truth. I figured now he would have probably understood the meaning behind my parting words… but telling him would've been so much easier.

But I failed. I made him suffer.

I can't even go back to how things were. Every moment when I'm alone, I find myself thinking of Link.

'_I'm such a fool.'_ I used to tell myself. '_He's a being of light. It can't work. It won't work.'_

But now, I've completely accepted the truth. I love him.

Even now, I feel as if our bond is inseparable. Each tug in my heart feels like he's pulling the strings, drawing me back to him. But does he still love me? Am I imagining this?

I can't bear to think of him moving on to someone else. I was almost sure he loved me too, back those five years when I said goodbye. He's probably fallen for Zelda.

I guess I should be happy for her. I don't deserve his love, after what I had put him through. I liked Zelda, she was a nice person. But… the thought of him caused my heart to flutter. Not like how it used to, when I rode in his shadow or on his furry back. More like a tired, sad flutter, a flutter of butterfly wings that belonged to a dying insect.

I think the Twili noticed a difference in me. I can't stop thinking about him; I guess it showed in my eyes. My guards tell me I mumble in my sleep. Constantly crying out 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. But they'll never understand.

I am a fool. I am the only one to fall for someone like this. It was so painful. Just thinking about him brings tears to my eyes – the same tear that ripped apart the mirror.

The mirror was either my first mistake in my restored form, or my first right choice. My heart tells me I shouldn't have broken it. My head tells me it's for the best. It's horrid to feel yourself fighting internally, and even more when it's about… him.

The worst part is, I can't hate Zelda. I can't hate myself. I can't hate him. Zelda is my friend, I made the choice, and he's…. my everything.

But I can't tell him that. There was a chance to, but it has long passed. Now I just sit here, with this horrible aching in my heart that has been growing more and more intense. Soon I'll end up drowning in my sorrow. But that won't be so bad, will it?

In another life, I would have completely flat out told him. In another life, he would have responded. In another life, our lips may have touched.

But in this life, I just sit here, suffering. This is what happens when you fall in love? The tugging in your heart, the headaches, the vivid dreams of you finally confessing, the pictures of the one you love and yourself together?

Well, maybe it was worth it.

Thinking of this, caused my heart to tug uncontrollably. Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of him, being depressed about me, not being able to function. I don't want him to feel this way.

I can not be happy, unless he is. And the way I left him, bleeding inside, won't heal anytime soon.

If I could only go back into another life…

.:::.

I haven't seen her. Five long years.

I know she loved me. I had the suspicion for a long time. I couldn't be sure, so I was waiting for her to tell me. Because I know I loved her.

But she never told me.

She seemed like she was about to, but instead, she destroyed the mirror. The last link to our world and hers. By the time she leaves, it finally sinks in.

It's true. She does love me. But now, there's nothing I can do to claim her.

I feel the way the village is acting around me has changed. Colin no longer wakes me up early. Talo never begs me to teach him how to use the sword. Beth just watches, silent, and never talks to me.

They all noticed I was suffering. No shit.

It killed me inside, the tugging in my heart every time I pictured her. Of course, I saw her little imp form, the first form I met as an animal. But when I saw her as a Twili….

That is a different story. Just that mental image alone can draw tears from me. Me, a swordsman, a hero who saved Hyrule.

I wonder if she ever thinks of me, the way I think of her. I wonder if she's moved on yet, to someone in her world. I know I could never move on, she was the only one I would love.

But I can't go on hurting everyone around me. Zelda treated me differently today; her eyes were full of compassion and pain. She was always very nice to me, and I appreciate it. It's nice to know you have a friend, when it feels like your whole world has collapsed onto you.

Memories of her strike up everywhere, her laugh, her sarcastic comments and her confessions. Everything makes me wince. It's like the goddesses are out to let me know that I love her. I don't need to be reminded.

Every tug pulls me further away from my conscience. I feel as if I'm being dragged into the waters of despair. I can't lose myself in those choking black tides. I must stay afloat, for all my friends.

If only I could live in another life. Maybe then we could be together. But I know in this one, we will never be…

Midna, I love you. Maybe one day, we'll be together again…. sometime…. in another life.

---

Alright; not exactly what I was aiming for but I still think it's a good read. Not as angsty as it could've been, but I hope you could tell all of their suffering...

Big thanks to Mary (alone-by-the-waterlilies) for beta-reading. It looks alot better now that you've helped me edit. xD

Next time;

Aleii / Jakie


End file.
